FANTASIA VIVIENTE: SHANNON LETO 30STM LEMMON!
by Miss Leto
Summary: ONE-SHOT Esta historia es LEMMON! Una Echelon con deseos de groupie vive una fantasía XXX con Shannon Leto de 30 Seconds to Mars. Escenas muuuy detalladas ;


**Antes que nada debo aclarar que este ONE-SHOT va a estar un poquito subido de tono, es decir, habrá sexo muy detallado XD .**

**Espero que les guste, y que me dejen muchas reviews.**

.

.

.

.

Siempre he sido una chica a la cual le gusta conseguir lo que se propone, y no parar de luchar hasta que logro mi objetivo, cueste lo que cueste y afecte a quien afecte. En cierto modo, eso puede ser visto de mala manera, según algunos que me conocen, dicen que es la razón por la que no tengo muchos amigos, en especial, mujeres, ya que la mayoría de las chicas que he conocido en mi vida son la típica engreída que se siente la reina de todo el mundo.

A pesar de que la mayoría del tiempo he estado rodeada de chicos, por compatibilidades, no era una chica fácil que se fuera a la cama con el primero que le propusiera sexo.

Más sin embargo, muchos pensaban que yo era de esa manera.

Me volví miembro del Echelon desde el primer momento en que escuché a 30 Seconds to Mars. Nunca había escuchado a una banda tan enérgica y compatible con mi espíritu rebelde.

Me introduje por completo en las misiones que debía realizar como miembro del echelon; hacia cosas para promover la banda, ayudaba al ambiente, y a la sociedad en general.

Como todas las chicas de 20, yo tenía una fantasía sexual.

Sí, una fantasía sexual, cosa que suena un poco escandalosa ante oídos puros y vírgenes. Yo ya había tenido experiencias sexuales en pocas ocasiones, pero nunca había conseguido vivir la fantasía por la que mi cuerpo temblaba en solo pensarla.

El porque era muy simple. Mi fantasía no era en sí alguna posición o mezcla de cremas y olores. Mi fantasía era un hombre por el que mi instinto de mujer se tornaba en una fiera con solo mirarlo.

Shannon Leto era el hombre que despertaba mis instintos animales.

Sé, como todo el Echelon, que es un poco incorrecto sentir lo que yo sentía por Shannon, ya que si alguna Echelon dice sentir atracción (y más sexual) por alguno de los miembros de la banda, deja de ser considerada Echelon para ser llamada: "fan girl".

Por Dios!, como odiaba que las chicas dijeran esas palabras consideradas insultos. Dentro de todas las chicas del Echelon, sabemos que sentimos "algo" por cualquiera de los chicos de la banda, en mi caso, por Shannon.

Un día caminando por el mall, vi un anuncio que decía que 30STM vendría a dar un concierto. Casi instantáneamente corrí a comprar el boleto, esta sería la oportunidad perfecta para acercarme a Shannon y cumplir esa fantasía que invadía mis sueños haciendo que una extraña pero agradable sensación recorriera cada milímetro de mi ser.

El día del concierto, me vestí y arreglé de manera muy normal: unos jeans, una blusa negra, converse y mi cabello suelto, eso sí, mi maquillaje muy rockero, pero no tan cargado.

Llegué al concierto sola, ya que no planeaba dormir en mi casa esa noche. . . .

Disfruté de la música de la banda y mi corazón latía con fuerza al pensar lo que pasaría al terminar el concierto.

Al terminar la última canción, avancé hacia el escenario luchando contra la multitud, ya que todos buscaban la salida.

Noté que tenía que pasar a un guardia para avanzar hacían la zona donde se encontraban los vestidores, pero no me importó.

-Señorita, no puede pasar en esta zona – dijo el guardia sujetándome del brazo

-Necesito pasar – insistí

-Lo siento, no lo hará – dijo retándome y mirando mis pechos descaradamente

-Tal vez pueda convencerte – dije acercándome hacia dicho policía que aparentaba unos 28 años, y no estaba nada mal físicamente, mientras yo mordía mi labio inferior

-¿Cómo lo harás? – dijo este con cara de morbo y un poco sonrojado

-Espero que con esto – tomé su rostro con las dos manos y lo besé introduciendo mi lengua en su boca

-No eres muy inocente que digamos – dijo él después del pasional beso

-Para nada – acaricié la parte baja de su pantalón - ¿ahora puedo pasar?

-Esta bien – dijo mirando mis senos de nuevo

Me introduje en los camerinos del estadio donde había estado el concierto.

Vaya, hombres! , siempre tan fáciles de seducir, ahora solo necesitaba llegar a donde me lo propuse desde el principio: hacia Shannon.

Ese lugar era espacioso, pero oscuro, en cual se veían tres puertas, supongo, cada una correspondía Tomo, Jared(mi cuñadito sexy) y Shannon, mi fantasía viviente.

Abrí cuidadosamente una puerta y asomé mi cabeza, más no vi nada. Cuando siento que alguien pone una mano sobre mi hombro.

-Hola- dijo él

-Hola – dije yo sin poder creerlo

-¿Estas perdida? – preguntó divertido - ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Frida, y no, de hecho no lo estoy

-¿Qué buscas? – dijo confundido

-Más bien dicho, a quién busco

-Y. . . a quién buscas?

-A ti . . . pero ya te encontré – sonreí y me mordí el labio inferior

-Me alegro que tu búsqueda haya terminado, ¿quieres un autógrafo?- preguntó inocente

-Vine por algo más que eso, pero , claro, un autógrafo antes estaría genial- dije y me miró confundido

Shannon sacó un plumón de aceite de su bolsillo.

-¿traes alguna libreta o una foto para que la firme? – preguntó de lo más normal

-No, pero, tu firma aquí – dije señalando mi pecho izquierdo

-¿Qué? – preguntó asombrado ante dicha respuesta

-Sí, vamos, no soy una niña pequeña

Rió ante mi comentario y accedió a firmar.

Bajé el escote de mi blusa de modo que quedara descubierta la parte superior de mi seno sin que llegara a verse el pezón y el firmó mientras se sonrojaba y al parecer, se aguantaba la risa.

-Listo – dijo después de firmar

-Gracias – dije en tono seductor – seré directa, vengo aquí porque me encantas, creo que eres muy sexy y mataría por tener sexo contigo

-¿En verdad? – preguntó complacido ante mi confesión – pues, ahora que lo dices, me encantaría hacer el amor contigo

Mis vellos se erizaron al oir aquellas palabras saliendo de su encantadora boca.

-Me encantan las chicas así de directas y atrevidas

Yo solo sonreí, rodee su cuello con mis brazos y mi boca se unió a la suya en un beso lleno se pasión y ganas de sexo, mucho sexo.

Nuestras lenguas jugaban con la del otro haciendo que ambos nos agitáramos.

Bajé mis manos lentamente hasta su abdomen, el cual toque lenta y placenteramente, mientras él acariciaba mi espalda y apretaba mi cuerpo al suyo.

Estuvimos así un par de minutos cuando oímos unos pasos acercándose.

-Entremos a mi camerino – dijo él agitado por lo salvaje de mis besos

-No sabes cuántas ganas tengo de tener sexo contigo, eres tan sexy que te comería entero – dije con poca respiración

-Pues yo no te conozco muy bien, pero también me encantaría hacerte mía, y el hecho de que hayas sido tu quien me lo pidió hace que lo desee con mas fuerzas – dijo sonriendo de manera seductora

-Cuando quiero algo, me gusta tenerlo – reí

-Pues si lo que querías era mi pene, lo tendrás – dijo jadeando

Me recargó en la pared y me quitó la playera, yo lo hice lo mismo con la suya.

Miró mis senos, aún con el brassier cubriéndolos y babeó un poco.

-Muero por lamer estas deliciosas tetas

-Son todas tuyas nene –dije con lujuria

Desabrochó mi brassier y mis senos quedaron descubiertos ante sus curiosos ojos, acercó su cara hacia ellos, y comenzó a lamerlos lentamente. Toda su lengua recorría cada centímetro de ellos, haciendo que quedara un poco de saliva sobre mi piel , lo que hacía que me excitara más. Era realmente deliciosa la sensación de aquellos pequeños mordiscos en mis pezones duros de placer.

Shannon chupaba mi pecho casi queriendo ser amantado por mí, después su boca subió a mis labios y se apoderó de ellos de manera muy profesional.

Shannon hacían tan bien su trabajo con mi cuerpo que yo estaba tan quieta que casi caía al suelo. Yo estaba disfrutando al cien su deseo, pero también quería tener un poco las riendas del juego así es que aparté mis labios de los suyos.

-¿Qué pasa linda? – preguntó confundido

-Yo también quiero premiarte

Quité mis jeans, e hice lo mismo con los suyos. Mi vagina se inundó de líquidos al ver su enorme bulto apretado por los bóxers.

Bajé la ultima prenda que cubría su escultural cuerpo y mis ojos casi se me salen al ver su magnifica y apetitosa verga totalmente rígida.

-¿Se te antoja?- dijo pretendiendo algo

-Mucho – mis labios se preparaban para hacer algo con esa herramienta

-No seas tímida nena, puedes probarla si gustas – su tono seductor me excitaba al mil

Me arrodillé frente a él, remojé mis labios e introduje ese gran trozo de carne dentro de mi boca, la cual tuvo que abrirse al máximo para poder saborear tan delicioso manjar.

Mientras mi boca y mi lengua jugaban con su exquisito pene, mis manos apachurraban sus glúteos haciendo así que su parte baja quedara más y más dentro de mi garganta.

Creo que nunca me había entretenido tanto chupando un pene, como lo hice con el de Shannon, y es que, ¿Cómo resistirse ante dicho platillo?

Miré arriba un par de veces para ver la reacción de Shannon sobre esas chupadas tan profundas que yo le daba, y vaya que estaba gozando de placer, ya que su reacción era genial, tenía los ojos cerrados, jadeaba y su cabeza se inclinaba hacia atrás.

-Ahora déjame complacerte a ti - dijo agachándose y poniéndose de rodillas también

Besó mi boca apasionadamente y poco a poco ésta bajo hasta mis senos.

-Recuéstate en el piso – me dijo agitado

Yo obedientemente, hice lo que él me pidió. Una vez que yo estaba recostada, él abrió mis piernas lentamente y miró mi vagina brillante de tanto líquido producido por la excitación.

-Estas chorreando, vaya que estas caliente, y haré que hiervas de placer, porque me comeré tu rico y sabroso coño – dijo riendo

-Hazlo ya Shannon, no aguanto más, quiero sentir tu lengua jugar con mi clítoris

-Ten paciencia cariño, lo haré tan bien que tendrás el mejor orgasmo del mundo.

-Pues espero que chupes como hablas – dije retándolo

-Te mostraré . . . . .

Tomó mis piernas y las levantó un poco para que mi vagina quedará más cerca de su rostro, remojó sus labios al igual que yo hice antes de chupar su pene, y de pronto sentí un húmedo pedacito de carne introducirse en mi chorreante vagina, era su lengua que comenzó por lamer mis labios mayores, después los mejores y poco a poco llegó hasta mi clítoris.

Una vez que toco mi sensible y erecto clítoris (si, el clítoris también se erecta, no solo el pene) no pude evitar soltar un gemido desgarrador al sentir tanto placer. Mi espalda se arqueó y una sensación de escalofríos recorría cada célula de mi excitado y caliente cuerpo.

-oh Por Dios, Shannon, eres genial!, eres tan bueno lamiendo coños, ahhh, oh sí, sigueeeee así, vamos, hazlo asíiiiii, ahhhhh, aaaaahhh, ahí, ahí me gusta , ahhh, ohh que rico, chúpalo así, ohhhh, - yo no podía dejar de gemir ante lo que Shannon estaba logrando en mi cuerpo.

Cuando mi nivel de excitación estaba en su clímax tomé la cabeza de Shannon con sus manos y la introduje más hacia mi aún chorreante vagina.

-Tranquila baby, aún falta lo mejor – dijo agitado mientras limpiaba el líquido que mi vagina había dejado en su cara

-lo siento, es que uffff, eres estupendo – dije jadeando

-Y eso que aún no has sentido mi pene dentro de ti

-Ya me imagino la sensación que debe sentirse, si con solo ver el tamaño de tu jugosa verga, siento que me vengo

-¿Quieres sentirla ya? – preguntó en tono seductor

-Si, por favor, estoy que muero por que me la metas

Dicho eso volví a recostarme como cuando Shannon me estaba haciendo sexo oral, el volvió a lamer mi vagina un par de veces, y poco a poco su lengua subió desde mi ombligo hasta mis senos, para después besar mi cuello y apoderarse de mi boca. Pude sentir el sabor del liquido producido por mi vagina, ya que sus labios aún tenían residuos de ello.

Mis piernas estaba totalmente abiertas para que el me penetrara, pero Shannon sólo estaba concentrado besándome con mucha pasión; cuando mi cuerpo menos lo esperaba, sentí un gigante trozo de carne dura y deliciosa penetrar mi cavidad mojada.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh, Shannooon, ahhhhhhhh que rico tienes el pene, oohhhhhh, dame dame maaaaaasssss, aahhhh – mis gemidos eran tan altos que seguro que se podían oir hasta Marte.

El movía su cadera de manera espectacular, haciendo que mis piernas quedaran sueltas y mi cadera de entumiera, sin duda era el mejor sexo que había tenido en toda mi vida.

-Ohhh siiiiii, ahhhhhhh, que rica estas nena, esto se siente delicioso, ahhh – Shannon tampoco podía para de gemir mientras metía y sacaba su pene de mi vagina, la cual estaba hirviendo de placer.

Después de muuuuuchos minutos de estar en esa posición, quedamos rendidos y Shannon recostó su cabeza sobre mi pecho.

-Vaya que duraste demasiado – le dije suspirando de tan increíble sexo

-¿eso fue sarcasmo? – dijo levantando una ceja

-Jaja, claro que no, coges de una manera deliciosa – dije mientras acariciaba mis senos

-Gracias nena, fue colaboración de ambos

-Creo que te daré un premio por tu genialidad – dije poniéndome de pié

-¿oh si?, que premio? – preguntó curioso y con cara de lujuria

-Seguiremos cogiendo, pero esta vez tu no te cansarás

-¿Cómo?-pregunto confundido

-Así . . . .

Hice que él se quedara recostado, mientras tanto yo, lamí un par de veces más su hermoso, grande, duro y apetitoso pene, una vez que este estaba erecto otra vez, me paré, me abrí de piernas y me senté sobre so pene, haciendo que este se introdujera de nuevo en mi vagina.

-aaaaahhhhhhhhh – gimió Shannon ante mi inesperada sorpresa

-Te gusta? – le pregunte mientras movía mi cadera, haciendo que su pene entrara una y otra vez en mi coño

-Oh claro que si baby, me encanta, no pares, sigue asi, ahhhhhh, que ricooo

Estuvimos así un buen tiempo. Después de eso, yo me puse en posición de perrito (cuatro patas) y el me cogió por el ano, dándome así el sexo anal que tanto quería mi lujurioso culo.

Pasamos toda la noche probando y descubriendo nuevas posiciones que nos llenaran de placer. Sin duda alguna, esa había sido una noche fenomenal, mi fantasía por fin estaba cumplida, y por lo que acordé con Shannon, no sería nuestra última noche de pasión. . . . . . . .

**¿Que les pareció mi historia chicas?, yo sé que les gustó, haha, y de seguro se excitaron tanto como yo al leer esto ;)**

**Espero sus reviews, y si les da pena dejar lo reviews y que digan que son unas "fan girls" pueden dejarme un mensaje privado y yo con gusto los leeré **


End file.
